1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear-projection display apparatuses that scan light beams to project images on screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a typical rear-projection display apparatus of related art that projects an image on a screen from a front side or rear side thereof is equipped with, for example, dichroic mirrors as optical units for combining R light, G light, and B light so that a full-color image can be projected onto the screen.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-11259 discloses an example of a color projection image display apparatus equipped with a light source that generates R light, a light source that generates G light, a light source that generates B light, a dichroic mirror that reflects R light, a dichroic mirror that reflects G light but transmits R light, a dichroic mirror that reflects B light but transmits R light and G light, and a light-source driving circuit. The light-source driving circuit drives each light source to adjust the emission intensity thereof in accordance with a video signal so as to form a one-dimensional image of the corresponding color.